


Shotguns for my lover

by JuniorHoney



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, College, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, M/M, Mention of other losers, NSFW, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Suggestive Themes, car fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: The summer before college Eddie decides to take risks,one of those risk includes smoking weed with Richie Tozier...Who knew smoking could be so, hot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Shotguns for my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first one shot on here, hope you all enjoy!  
> If you have the chance please follow me @juniorhoney on Ao3, Tumblr and Wattpad and @_juniorhoney on instagram and twitter!  
> If you haven't already read my twitter AU fic on instagram you can find it @honeylavender.reddie
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support enjoy! :D

Richie lay awake on his bed scrolling through instagram. The time was 8:45 on a Friday night. It was the summer before college, the losers were attending college all up the east coast. They were excited to start their life outside of Derry. The one most excited however was Eddie, he was finally going to be free of his mother. At the beginning of high school Eddie confronted his mother about the fake medication and how controlling she was. By the end of high school Eddie was almost completely rid of her. He was done putting up with her shit and all of the losers stood behind him. With all this new freedom of college Eddie became bolder, more confident, willing to take risks, which excited Richie significantly. Richie liked Eddie, they were best friends. They were the closest out of all the losers, however, recently Richie began having feelings for Eddie. Ones that verged on being romantic, Richie wanted to tell Eddie before they left for college but would always back out at the last minute. 

Richie’s phone rang, a photo of him and Eddie laughing at a party lit up on the screen with Eddie’s contact name Spaghett in bright white letter. Richie smiled at his phone before clicking the green button and answering.

“Hello dearest, how may I assist you?” Richie spoke staring up at his ceiling.

“You busy?” He heard Eddie whisper on the other end.

“Why? You thinking about sneaking out?” Richie smirked with excitement. He loved when Eddie would sneak out late at night with him and do fun and probably illegal shit with him, then return in the morning before his mother found out. 

“Yes, can you pick me up or not?” Eddie huffed on the other end clearly impatient.

“Of course! On my way, love, look pretty.” Richie chuckled, hanging up the phone and bouncing out of bed. He threw on some old Vans and grabbed a sweatshirt he didn't know if he’d need or not but it was good to carry along anyway. He grabbed his car keys off his desk and sprinted down the stairs. 

“Where are you headed?” His mother spoke from the hall, it was clear that she was just about to go to bed. 

“Going to hang out with Eddie,” Richie smiled at her meekly.

“At 9pm?” She sighed hands on her hips.

“I'll be home by 3am” Richie said heading towards the front door.

“3am Richard… seriously.”

“I thought it would work… come on mom it's Eddie you know we're not going to do anything stupid.” He huffed.

“Fine… but if you come home drunk or smelling like weed you're grounded for the weekend.” She shook her head.

“Okay! No promises!” Richie winked at her hurrying out the door, “Love you!”

“Love you too, be safe.” She called back. 

Richie made his way to his truck, an older ford model that has had its fair share of repairs but Richie loved this car with all he had. He slapped the roof of the car before getting in. The drive to Eddie’s house was short but Richie always knew to park across the street and a few houses down, and wait for Eddie to come to him. It was something they established when Richie first got his license. For starters Richie’s truck was loud and parking away from the house prevented Sonia from hearing. Richie texted Eddie letting him know he was there. Richie got out of the Truck and leaned against the passenger door waiting for Eddie. All the while scrolling through a few more insta stories. 

“Boo!” Eddie poked Richie on the side causing the taller boy to jump.

“Fuck Eds, don't scare me like that.” Richie huffed catching his breath.

“Don't call me Eds,” He crossed his arms but still had a big smile on his face. 

“You look happy what's up?” Richie raised an eyebrow putting his phone away.

“I'm with you, why wouldn't I be happy.” Eddie shifted uncomfortably.

“What is it?” Richie asked, knowing that whenever Eddie got weird like this he wanted something. 

“I want to smoke.” Eddie blurted.

“Excuse me?” Richie was surprised, Eddie, the kid who thought he was asthmatic for 13 years wanted to smoke.

“Yeah… you know, weed.” The way Eddie said the word felt strange. 

“Are you sure?” Richie asked unsure why his best friend would ever want to do something like that. After years of telling Bev and Richie how bad it was and how it was a gateway drug it just didn't seem natural.

“Yes I am sure!” Eddie hit Richie softly on the arm. “It’s just in college, people are going to start smoking and drinking and… I've never smoked before, and i'd rather do it with someone I trust for the first time than with a random stranger.” Eddie spoke shyly like he was embarrassed to admit it.

“Okay.. Yeah okay!” Richie got excited, finally Eddie was going to smoke with him. “I've got some but Bev has the rest of my shit, you okay if we stop to pick some up?” Richie asked, Eddie nodded. The two got into the truck and made their way over to the marsh house. When they pulled up in front of the house Richie texted beverly. 

“Okay she said she’ll be right out.” Richie said, turning off the phone and turning to Eddie.

“Is she joining us?” Eddie asked.

“Nah she said she’s busy.” Richie shrugged. “Plus I would like to keep it between the two of us” 

“Right,”Eddie shook his head with a chuckle. The two waited a few more minutes before Beverly made her way out of the house to the car. She was just wearing a large shirt, hair disheveled carrying a grocery bag. She climbed up onto the truck so she was leaning into the passenger window.

“Here you are fellas” She smiled handing Eddie the bag through the open window. Eddie took it with a smile.

“Oh you look like you're having fun? Did we interrupt something?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“Maybe just a little, Bill is over.” She shook her shoulders. 

“Ooh get it girl,” Richie laughed. Eddie’s eyes widened but he didn't say anything. 

“Same goes for you.” She nugged Eddie. “You're gonna have a great time, you'll love it.” She ran a hand through his hair. 

“Thanks,” He smiled at her. 

“Alright i'll see you two later, please send me videos of Eddie high, I need that in my life.” Richie laughed giving her a thumbs up. She pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek before jumping down and waving at the two boys. Richie and Eddie drove off.

“So where are we headed?” Eddie said adjusting himself in the seat, still holding the bag.

“There's a parking lot by the lake that I like to go to, it's pretty secluded and the cops don't come down there often.” Richie spoke facing the road.  
“Right… cops…” Eddie said suddenly not as confident.

“Don't worry sweets, we’ll be fine.” He rubbed Eddie's thigh. Richie pulled up to a parking lot, There were one or two other cars but everyone was far enough away from each other. Richie turned off the car lights and the only light was from the street lamp a few spaces away. Eddie was stiff, Richie could tell he was nervous. “Hey calm down, it's okay, I've done this a million times. We’re gonna be fine. You did say you trusted me after all.” Richie spoke grabbing the bag from Eddie's lap and fumbling through the stash. 

“Yeah,” Eddie spoke reassuring himself. Richie pulled out a blunt showing it to Eddie.Turning on one the car lights.

“This is a blunt.” Richie spoke.

“I know how this works. Rich, I'm not a child.” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Okay fine,” Richie handed it to Eddie. “Light it,” Eddie stared at it. “No? That's what I thought.” Richie grabbed it back pulling out a lighter.

“If you're gonna antagonize me all night I'll walk home.” Eddie huffed. 

“I'm not antagonizing you baby, I'm just playing,” Richie lit the blunt inhaling deeply and letting the smoke out with a sigh. Eddie watched Richie intensely. 

“Your turn,” Richie said, handing it to Eddie.

“Shouldn't we open a window…” Eddie asked, holding the blunt like it was the grossest thing in the world.

“Nah, this is called hot boxing. Basically makes you even higher.” Richie smiled.

“This shit stinks.” Eddie groaned.

“Put it in between your lips and big inhale.” Richie said, demonstrating. Eddie put the blunt in his mouth inhaling quickly before coughing. Eddie fell into a coughing fit shoving the blunt towards Richie and coughing into his arm. “Okay… that wasn't right…” Richie held in a laugh.

“Yeah no shit.” Eddie spoke in between coughs. 

“Try again, this time focus less on inhaling and more just sucking in.” Richie spoke taking a few hits before handing it back to Eddie. Eddie studied it before taking in a long drag breathing it out, only coughing once afterwards.

“Okay that felt better.” Eddie spoke handing it back to Richie.

“Hey that was good!” Richie smiled, popping it back in his mouth and taking an even longer drag, breathing it out so that the smoke left his lips into his nose. 

“How?” Eddie asked. 

“How what?” Richie asked, taking another hit.

“How did you get it to look nice like that?” 

“That my love is called a french exhale, if we work hard enough I can get you doing it by the end of the night.” Richie handed the blunt to Eddie.

“So they have names?” Eddie tried again this time managing to not cough.

“Mmmh yep,” Richie took it back, “Nice job on that one by the way.”

“Thanks,” Eddie blushed. They continued to smoke, passing it back and forth, Eddie progressively getting better with every turn, they had finished the first one and moved onto the 2nd one each boy getting their own. 

“There’s a lot of cool little tricks,” Richie blew out, he was leaning back in his seat. He looked over to Eddie who was sitting crossed legged on the seat facing towards Richie.

“Kay, show me something,” Eddie hummed, inhaling decently well. 

“Well you've got rings, and ghosts… then there's shotgunning,” Richie chuckled.

“Shotgunning?” Eddie looked at him curiously “What's that?”

“Want me to show you?” Richie was getting high, and if he was high that means Eddie definitely was high. When Richie was high he did dumb shit.

“Sure,” Eddie shrugged. 

“Okay,” Richie sat up turning towards Eddie. “All you gotta do is inhale.” Richie took a long inhale, Eddie looked at him curiously. Richie leaned forward grabbing Eddie’s face with his hand and getting close to where their lips almost touched and blew the smoke into Eddie's mouth, Eddie inhaled his eyes fluttering shut. Richie paused a few moments just to watch the way Eddie melted into his touch. Richie wanted to kiss him so bad but decided against it as Eddie’s eyes opened. Richie smiled pulling away and letting go of Eddie.

“Woah,” Eddie breathed out.

“You liked it?” Richie smirked. 

“That was um..” Eddie shifted in his seat. 

“Hot?” Richie hummed leaning back into the seat. 

“Fuck, yeah” Eddie groaned leaning back. Richie watched the way he leaned back letting the ecstasy of the high fill his body. They spent a few more minutes taking hits in silence. “Shit Rich, you got me all bothered…” Eddie let out a noise similar to a moan. Richie shivered.

“I'm sorry what?” Richie looked over at Eddie, Eddie was covered in blush, his eyes were lidded and red. Richie also noticed how cloudy the car was from smoke. “Oh fuck you’re high high,” Richie laughed. “I think that's enough for you sir,” Richie grabbed the blunt from Eddie's hand, putting it out in the cup holder.

“Nooo,” Eddie whined. Reaching for Richie. “Fuck you,” He hit him. Eddie Slouched over the divider, his cheek squishing against his hand. 

“God you’re so cute high,” Richie finished the last of his blunt before putting it out and opening the window. 

“No, don't open the window, it's cold.” Eddie groaned.

“Then you shoulda brought a sweater dummy,” Richie booped Eddie’s nose earning him a swat. “Here,” Richie leaned over to the back seat of the truck pulling out the sweater he brought along and handed it to Eddie. Eddie smiled pulling on the sweatshirt.

“Thank you Richie Bitchie,” Eddie let out a giggle. Richie melted. 

“Anything for you baby,” Richie leaned back and closed his eyes. He laid like that for a few moments before he felt Eddie running his finger along Richie’s arm. Richie opened an eye looking at Eddie who was smiling at him. 

“You know, I like it when you call me baby.” Eddie hummed. 

“Do you now?” Richie chuckled.

“I also like it when you call me sweetheart and lover,” Eddie leaned forward moving his hand from Richies arm to his chest. 

“You always tell me you hate it,” Richie smirked, enjoying how honest Eddie was.  
“I lie, I lie a lot.” Eddie hummed trailing his hands up to Richie’s face, running his fingers along his cheek bones. 

“Fuck Eds, why do you do this to me.” Richie groaned. He leaned into the touch watching the way Eddie’s lips turned into a smirk. 

“Do what?” Eddie asked innocently.

“Make me fall for you,” Richie blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. “Um sorry I di-” 

“Shhhh” Eddie placed a finger on his lips. “Just shut up and kiss me.” Eddie leaned down connecting their lips together. Richie let out a gasp into Eddie's mouth kissing back. Their lips moved in sync soft and warm, and Richie felt Eddie’s tongue slide against his lower lip.

“Fuck Eds,” Richie moaned letting Eddie explore his mouth his toung sliding along his teeth and rubbing against his own. Eddie pulled away with a loud pop, climbing out of the seat over so that he was straddling Richie his back to the steering wheel. Once situated Eddie kissed Richie again, hard and hungry. Richie ran his hands up Eddies thighs, against his ass and under his shirt. Eddie let out small whimpers against Richies lips. 

“God, I've wanted this for so long.” Eddie kissed him hard. “I've wanted you for so long,” Eddie leaned down again this time Richie met him halfway. 

“Oh me too baby,” Richie leaned forward pushing Eddie back so his back was flushed to the steering wheel. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Richie’s neck, fingers in his hair. “Shit,” Richie moaned, running his hands up Eddie’s bare chest. Eddie moaned back, throwing his hands up over his head. Richie kissed Eddie’s neck leaving behind a few love marks, the entire time Eddie hummed. Richies fingers ran over Eddie’s nipples causing him to arch his back... which ended up beeping the car horn. Both boys jumped, Richie pulling back quickly and Eddie steading himself against the car window, suddenly significantly more sober and aware of what they were doing. They looked at each other shocked for a few moments before breaking into laughter. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie groaned covering his face with his hands. 

“Oops” Richie laughed. 

“So…” Eddie spoke staring down at where he was seated on Richie’s lap.

“So…” Richie echoed back running a hand up Eddie’s thigh. 

“We should do this again” Eddie hummed.  
“The smoking or the making out?” Richie smirked.

“Both, but preferably the 2nd one more often.” Eddie smiled leaning forward to place a small kiss on Richie’s lips. “And sober… can we do this sober please.” Eddie chuckled.

“Of course baby,” Richie smiled.

“Now you're never going to stop calling me baby, huh?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Not after you said how much you liked it.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

“Take me home idiot,” Eddie playfully pushed Richie. “That is if you’re okay to drive.” 

“Yeah I’m good.” Richie gave Eddie a reassuring smile. “That definitely sobered me up real good,” He laughed as Eddie got off and moved over to the passenger seat. 

“Oh god the people around us know exactly what we were doing.” Eddie lowered himself on the seat. 

“Eh, they're probably doing the same thing.” Richie laughed starting the car. They made their way home, they shared light talk and Eddie’s hand ended up in Richie’s at some point. They pulled up to the spot where Richie could park and they got out. 

“Well this is my place,” Eddie giggled as Richie stepped next to him.

“So about us…” Richie started.

“Can we talk about this in the morning.” Eddie tugged at the sleeves of Richies sweater. “If you must know I like you, and I have for a while… so maybe we can make this,” Eddie gestured between the two of them “a thing. If you feel the same, of course” 

“Hell yeah I do.” Richie smiled leaning forward and kissing Eddie. 

“God I really hope my mom is asleep, I reek of weed.” Eddie groaned turning to look at his house, which luckily had all of its lights turned off.

“Yep, and you also got a little something on your-” Richie said, touching Eddie’s neck.

“Ugh Richie seriously?!” Eddie walked over to the side view mirror to look at his neck. “Shit she’s going to super kill me.” 

“Ah don't worry my love,” Richie stepped behind Eddie pulling him in by the hips so that their bodies were pressed together. “You’ve got a plethora of those cute turtle neck shirts,” 

“Right…” Eddie groaned, leaning into Richie. “Night?” He looked up at Richie.

“Night.” Richie leaned forward giving Eddie one last kiss. He watches as Eddie makes his way down the street into his house. Richie hoped in the car and made his way home, giddy and happy Richie forgot about his mother's warning. He stepped into the house and the lights immediately turned on. 

“Fuck,” Richie shut his eyes, slowly turning to where his mother was seated in the living room. “Hey mom…” he laughed nervously. She got up walking over to Richie, staring him right in the eyes. Richie could feel the disappointment, 

“No leaving the house?” Richie whispered.

“Not until monday.” She replied simply.

“Right… I deserve that.” Richie nodded. 

“Good night Richie,” She walked away, up the stairs to her room.

“Love you,” Richie called.

“Love you too dumbass.” She called back, Richie smiled to himself.


End file.
